User talk:AliasXNeo
Test Area A few days ago I went 1v1 with a rit and practically got raped. The person who did it claimed that only a rit can kill another rit in 1v1, therefor I made it my goal to find a build that will rape a rit in 1v1. This is my area to test and mess with the build. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Test Ritualist 1v1 Build prof=Mesmer/Warrior Illusion_Magic=12+1 Domination_Magic=8 Attribute3=8 Inspiration_Magic=7+1 Strength=7+1DreamsPainNightmare PhantasmPainEnchantmentTapSignet/build Goal My essential idea when I thought of this was to spread as many conditions to the spirits as possible while contiuing to put pressure on the caster. My idea was that I would use as much health degen as possible on the caster while spreading and spiking the spirits. I only have one condition spreading right now, so it still needs work. I threw the warrior signet in there because almost every 1v1 rit uses the knockdown spirit, which is primarily the reason they win every time. If I can run in, cast everything off, and then back up some while the spirits die and then repeat the process, it should be an easy win. What I really wanted to do was spread health degen to the spirits, but I cannot find any mez skills that do bleeding, poison, etc. And if I change my secondary proffesion I lose my non-knockdown skill. Usage * First thing to do is cast Fevered Dreams on them. This will spread Deep Wound when Phantom Pain ends to all spirits and allow Spiritual Pain to do good spike damage. * Then cast Conjure Nightmare, Conjure Phantasm, and Phantom Pain as a coverup (since if it's removed it's condition still comes into effect). * Now they should have serious health degeneration which should put a lot of pressure on them. Now you will be low on energy so use Energy Tap and Drain Enchantment to bring it back up and spend it all spamming Spiritual Pain to produce max damage on the caster and spirits. *'Note': This is untested. Test Anti-Monk Build prof=Mesmer/Monk Domination_Magic=11+1 Illusion_Magic=10 Fast_Casting=10EnchantmentHealingof Disenchantment BackfireMigrainePhantasmShameBurden/build Test Anti-Caster Build prof=Mesmer/Any Domination_Magic=12+2+1 Fast_Casting=10+1BackfireBurnGuilt MistrustShameof WearinessPanicof Pride/build Test Ritualist 1v1 Build prof=Mesmer/Elementalist Domination_Magic=12+2+1 Fast_Casting=10+1 Inspiration_Magic=8+1Signetof Humilityof Disenchantment of InspirationPostureCelerityPainof Lesser Energy/build Usage * Signet of Humility - Most rits bring knock-down spirit which is an elite and basically the only spirit that is able to stop this build, so it's best to rid it before they have a chance to cast it * Glyph Of Lesser Energy - Necessary for the next skills * Spiritual Pain X 4 (Yes, cast this 4 times). Glyph should negate the first two, and the next two is necessary to drain energy. This is all hypothetical, so 5 might needed to be cast to get low enough energy. This should do a fair 300 damage, enough to rape the spirits and severly hurt the rit. Make sure that if there are no spirits remaining that you DO NOT cast this or it will recharge the normal 30 seconds. Instead just wait for them to cast another, in which time you can be using the below skills. * Symbols of Inspiration - Part of the energy management * Symbolic Posture - Needed for next signet since it's recharge is lengthy * Ether Signet - By now you should have very very low energy, so this should give you a nice boost, and the boost of Symbols of Inspiration * Signet of Humility - This should have wore off so call it again to get the 8 energy boost * Now start over, call glyph, spam, and recharge. This is of course all hypthetical so I have no idea how energy will actually go. Test Monk Build prof=Mesmer/Monk Fast_Casting=12+1 Protection_Prayers=10+2 Inspiration_Magic=7+1of RecoveryConditionPacifism Spiritof FortuneHexHandsChanneling/build Test Area Discussion Good luck getting 8 strength on a mesmer primary. Every class has a counter to a different class. If you know their build, or the general idea of their build ahead of time, you can easily beat them. --8765 21:29, 29 May 2007 (CEST) yea, can't put warrior rune on a mesmer. Bluemilkman 23:43, 29 May 2007 (CEST) I was just testing out what the skills would do with different amounts of each attribute. Logically my attributes don't even work, but I was just messing with them, hence the test area :) -- AliasXNeo 3:59 PM PST 29 May 2007 :Just switch in Balanced Stance instead of dolyaks, swap attributes, and you got yourself a decent start for the purpose. --8765 05:13, 30 May 2007 (CEST) –Ichigo724 18:21, 9 September 2007 (CEST) GW I'm deleting the Guild Wars page. If you still want the link on your user page, you can use the inter wiki link shown here:Guild Wars. Thanks in advance, cheers! - Krowman 19:18, 11 June 2007 (EDT)